Frostfur
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, LionClan (Modern) |age = Approx. 88 moons (7.3 years) at death |death = Starvation |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Elder: Loner: |namesl = Frostkit Frostpaw Frostfur Frostfur Frostfur Frostfur |familyl = Robinwing Fuzzypelt Brindleface Dustpelt, Ravenpaw Longtail Brightheart, Cinderpelt Brackenfur, Thornclaw |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: Half Brother: Daughters: Sons: |mentor = Bluestar |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path,The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, ''Dawn |deadbooks = The Last Hope }} Frostfur is a pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and sleek, soft fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Frostkit is born to Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, along with her sister, Brindlekit. :When Tigerkit and Whitekit show her and Brindlekit around the ThunderClan camp, they wander over to the medicine clearing. Goosefeather wakes up, startled, and starts yowling at Tigerkit, calling him a 'monster', seeing what kind of cat he'd become. The kits were very frightened by the old medicine cat's outrage. Bluefur comes over to calm them down, and Frostkit asks if she had done something wrong. Bluefur tells her that Goosefeather must have been having a nightmare and was just startled by them. :Frostkit becomes an apprentice, Frostpaw, and receives Bluefur as her mentor. :One day, Frostpaw approaches her mentor, and asks what they would be doing in training that day. Bluefur, who had not planned out Frostpaw's training for that day, says that they'd be hunting, because it was the first thing she thought of. Frostpaw is satisfied with her mentor's decision. But when Tawnyspots tells Bluefur to stay in camp because of a thorn she got in her paw the day before, Stormtail instead takes her for battle training with her sister and his apprentice, Brindlepaw. :Frostpaw becomes a warrior, Frostfur, and her sister becomes Brindleface. :Soon after, Frostfur eventually becomes a queen and is pregnant to an unknown tom's kits. ''Firestar's Quest :She appears as an elder in Firestar's Quest, meaning that she retired sometime between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Frostfur is a queen, nursing four kits. :Bluestar warns Frostfur that a fox has strayed onto ThunderClan territory, and to keep an eye on the kits. Along with all the other queens, she also helps to reinforce the nursery in case ShadowClan attacked. :When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Frostfur is shown fighting a gray tom with Goldenflower. After the battle, Frostfur tells her Clanmates about Yellowfang protecting the kits after Rosetail was killed by Blackfoot. :Frostfur's kits are stolen by Clawface, but she believes that Yellowfang is responsible. While her kits are missing, she is seen hissing Ravenpaw away from the nursery after Tigerclaw blamed Ravenpaw for the kidnapping of her kits. :When her kits are returned by the ThunderClan patrol, Frostfur and the kits rush toward each other, and are reunited. Frostfur nods her head approvingly when Bluestar names Yellowfang the new medicine cat, showing that Frostfur approves of her choice. Fire and Ice :Her two oldest kits are made apprentices, now called Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Cinderpaw receives Fireheart as a mentor, while Brackenpaw gets Graystripe. :At the Gathering she asks where Brokenstar is and then converses with a brown queen. After the Gathering she adds details about the Twolegs disturbing the river. :When Bluestar's whitecough turns to greencough, Frostfur is seen at her side at almost every moment. :She is heartbroken when she learns that her daughter, Cinderpaw, can never be a warrior after she gets hit by a Twoleg monster. When Fireheart apologizes, she tells him she does not blame him, before going to see her daughter. :Apart from Graystripe, she is the only cat who stands up for Fireheart and his decision to bring in Cloudkit. She offers to take him to her sister, Brindleface, who, due to losing a kit to greencough, has plenty of milk to spare for Cloudkit. When Fireheart questions her actions, she states she hasn't forgotten that he saved her kits from ShadowClan. Forest of Secrets :She is seen congratulating Brackenfur at his warrior ceremony and at Thornpaw and Brightpaw's apprentice ceremonies. Rising Storm :She is a warrior, now that all her kits are now apprentices. When the ThunderClan camp catches fire, closely followed by the forest, she is the first to warn Bluestar. She flees along with the rest of her Clan to Sunningrocks and to RiverClan, who let them rest in their camp until all the ThunderClan cats are treated. A Dangerous Path :Frostfur is seen sharing tongues with Brindleface by the warrior's den. It is noted that they both were tired since they took the watch last night. :Whitestorm is leading a patrol with Frostfur, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw. He reports that everything is quiet. She is one of the few cats who believes and trusts Fireheart's decision to have a talk of peace with WindClan and avoiding a war with them over lost prey. She is asked to stay back and guard camp during the actual talks though. :When Fireheart and Bluestar get back to camp after speaking to WindClan, Mousefur says Frostfur went out on the dawn patrol with a couple apprentices. The Darkest Hour :She and Speckletail go into Bluestar's den and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with their dead mother. Thinking that they are mauling her body, Frostfur runs out of the den yelling a warning to the whole Clan. :During the battle against BloodClan, she is seen limping into the bushes, wounded. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Frostfur is mentioned and seen when Squirrelpaw is going through the elders' den for ticks. She tells Squirrelpaw a story about Firestar when he was younger, and how he got into trouble all the time. Moonrise :She develops a cough, worrying her Clanmates. She suffers with the rest of the Clan as the Twolegs continue to destroy the forest. Dawn :When ThunderClan returns from evacuating the ShadowClan camp, Frostfur demands if their camp is all right. She is shocked to find the monsters destroyed the camp. :Frostfur is given herbs, but tells Leafpaw not to waste them on her and the rest of the cats that were sheltered by an overhang. When the Clans are leaving, Leafpaw says good-bye to her. Frostfur replies by wishing them good hunting. :She volunteers to stay behind in the old forest territory with Speckletail and two RiverClan elders, Loudbelly and Shadepelt. These cats choose to stay behind because they think that they are too old to go and would slow down the journeying Clans. When the RiverClan medicine cat, Mudfur, dies, she and the other elders sit vigil for him. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Frostfur is seen briefly in StarClan when Jayfeather is reuniting the Clans, batting at leaves with her paws. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Though she makes no formal appearance, Frostfur is listed as one of Bluestar's apprentices in the Notable ThunderClan Leaders section. Trivia *In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed that Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur, and Shadepelt had all died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sister:' :Brindleface: Brothers: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Half-brother: :Longtail: Sons: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Daughters: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Nieces: :Ferncloud: :Sandstorm: Nephews: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Grandnieces: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Grandnephews: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: Great-Grandnieces: :Rosepetal: :Hollyleaf: Great-Grandnephews: :Toadstep: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Grandsons: :Molepaw: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherrypaw: Great-Grandson: :Molepaw: Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog |''Show more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Loner Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:StarClan Cat